


Un día prometedor.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentions of Cherik, Mentions of Wincest, charlie is a geek, mentions of comics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Charlie se siente como Jack Hawksmore, siempre conectada a las ciudades, ella imagina que los Winchester se sienten de la misma forma, sin un hogar permanente, siempre una ciudad nueva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día prometedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, Charlie no me pertenece, tampoco lo hace el mundo de Supernatural.  
> Este fic participó en el reto temático de junio 2014 "Un día en la vida de" del foro de fanfiction.net "Supernatural: Blood brothers"

“Awaking on Sunshine” siempre fue una gran canción para levantarse en las mañanas, era todo acerca de la emoción de la canción, de la alegría reflejada en las notas y las letras. San Diego era una de sus ciudades favoritas, todo sol y vida urbana vibrando a través de las conexiones de la ciudad, venas, llenas de un flujo casi reconfortante de ruido, el mar a su alrededor como una fortaleza. A veces Charlie se siente como Jack Hawksmore, siempre conectada a las ciudades, ella imagina que los Winchester se sienten de la misma forma, sin un hogar permanente, siempre una ciudad nueva.

Con un bostezo abrió su computadora portatil, awaking on sunshine terminó y cambió en “Who’s that girl”, tecleó su contraseña; StephaniePride, cada día una nueva contraseña, cada día el nombre de una chica de DC con el apellido de una chica de Marvel.

Encontrar fuentes de dinero para el tratamiento de su madre no fue difícil, Dick Roman aun tenía dinero oculto y luego del fiasco con la comida drogada y la misteriosa desaparición de su CEO no hubo nadie en toda la empresa que se atreviera a hacer un comentario sobre un poco de dinero perdido, una empresa rota, adinerada y sin alma, no podría ser más fácil, pero el hecho era que con nadie rastreando sus movimientos, todo era, realmente, incluso más fácil.

Al terminar de mover el dinero entró al baño, ella no se hospeda en malos moteles como Dean y Sam si puede evitarlo, y ese día no fue la excepción, no fue un hotel cinco estrellas porque eso siempre tendía a llamar la atención, pero era un hotel decente, con calefacción interna y sin duchas sucias, con agua bien temperada aun después de las dos de la tarde y ella imagina que no se debió haber quedado despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana pero la cosa con leer libros nuevos es que siempre hay un capitulo después del otro.

Habían tres cajas de Ramen de verduras sin abrir en la mesa de la cocina y por un momento pensó en calentar uno, el día no parecía traer nada emocionante y la chica de la habitación de al lado aun la miraba como si fuera parte de una secta satánica, jamás debió haber coqueteado con ella, pensó Charlie amargamente, algunas personas simplemente no se toman bien cuando las personas de su mismo sexo coquetean con ellos.

Ella debería saberlo.

La canción cambió y “I want you to want me” se escuchó a través de los pequeños parlantes de su teléfono inteligente, ella frunció el ceño, ella lo sabía de hecho, que tan mal algunas personas se tomaban los avances homosexuales sobre ellos, ella también sabía que ocultarse de ellos, como si hubiera algo que ocultar, era estúpido, ocultarse a sí misma, era en realidad, asumir que ellos tenían razón, que había algo mal con ella.

Decidida y más alegre, se puso una camiseta roja con la frase “Haters gonna hate”, una chaqueta negra de franela y un par de shorts amarillos, ordenó su cabello en una coleta alta y tomó su teléfono celular y los auriculares negros y con el logo de umbrella en ellos, se puso un par de sandalias bajas y salió del departamento, la chica de al lado salió de su cuarto de hotel y la miro con algo entre la repulsión y el odio. Charlie pensó en ignorarla pero finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño descarado antes de desaparecer por la calle.

Pensó en salir y comprar un poco de comida rápida y tal vez el nuevo comics de Batman Inc. De los nuevos 52 pero finalmente se decidió por un desayuno integral, café y tal vez un brownie. El comic seguía en pie sin embargo, Batman Inc. Y tal vez world finest. Ella se había emocionado cuando el antiguo comic de Batman y Superman cambió  con la cazadora y Power girl.

Eso estaría bien, café y un comic.

Entró en un Starbucks y compró un expreso ridículamente caro y endulzado, abrió su computadora y su cuenta de Tumbrl, rodando entre las actualizaciones, encontró dos fanarts increíbles de Dean y Sam que guardó para mostrárselos mas tarde y un Cherik que guardó por gusto. Sintió un pitido conocido y vio una notificación nueva entre sus aplicaciones.

Dos chicas muertas y sin corazón en dos noches antes de la luna nueva, hombre lobo o secta. Ella sonrió, podía ser un día interesante de hecho.

Tomo un sorbo de su café y al dejarlo en la mesa encontró un numero telefónico escrito en el, buscó alrededor de la tienda para encontrarse con la mirada color caramelo de una chica con el cabello rizado y castaño una linda cara angulosa y morena, labios color chocolate y pómulos afilados, su uniforme de camarera no se ceñía lo suficiente para poder apreciar su cuerpo como quisiera pero la falda era lo suficientemente corta para poder apreciar sus muslos fuertes y sus piernas largas.

Una sonrisa bailó en su boca, la chica le sonrió de vuelta y se sonrojó caminando hacia ella.

Si, un día prometedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se publicó por primera vez el 30 de junio del 2014 en fanfiction.net  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
